


Bad at love

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Loki, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: Wanda thought she had it sorted. Then Loki shows up and her magick falls for him. What's a little witchcraft among two rejects anyways?





	Bad at love

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a one-shot but if people want more, i may add more onto this

The first time Wanda saw Loki, she knew he was trouble but also knew she had to have him. She rolled eyes at herself. She was annoyed at how fast she forgot how she felt towards Vision and how she would stalk Loki like a tiger. Green eyes, cold and filled with malice eyed her back. Loki was dangerous and she knew she was going to get cut on him.

Loki had stayed ice cold and murderous for many months until he seemed to soften abit around Dec. He was at the ice rink having learned in 2 tries what takes many years. Thor had been annoyed and Brun had found it amusing. Often she and Loki danced on the ice together. Wanda watched, wishing she could take Brun's place. Loki came back around and noticed the snake bracelet on Wanda's left wrist and looked amused.

Wanda blushed abit but instead laid her arms on the wall, showing off the gold snake. Loki slowed down and let Brun go. Brun eyed him and sighed. She joined Thor, leaving them two alone. “Not everyday I see another left handed team member” Loki says. 'It is such a curse and nobody ever returns the left handed items to their places” Wanda says. The dance had begun. She danced, Loki hunted. 

He got her onto the ice and he let go. Wanda understood. This was a hunt to him and she was willing to be his prey. She noticed Steve watched with disapproval but that just fuled the flame in her veins even more. She pushed off and pulled Loki with her. Loki eyed his prized with a grin. Loki put her though the steps. She let her red magick call to Loki's green magick. He took stock of her and let his magick roam freely.

She enjoyed the feeling of their magicks calling each other. A twisted push and pull as she embrace what she felt fully. “My my, I guess I should watch out for you, you just might have claws, princess” Loki said with a flirty drawl. “Aye, my God” Wanda says back before she realizes how she addressed him. Loki laughed at that and pulled her into a dance to the song “Control” by Hasley turned on.

“ Your going to get all cut up on me, Princess” Loki says. “Good thing Strange taught me how to fall with grace then” Wanda says. “Oh gods, that man has no right to magick” Loki says, annoyed. “Why not, Loki?” Wanda asked. “Magick belongs to the broken and down-trauned. Not for kings and queens to play dress up with. We've been caged, fear and chased out of town. We have earned our magick. He has not” Loki answers, pulling them gracefully around a corner. 

Steve narrows his eyes at Loki. Loki makes a “call me later” sign with a wink. Steve nearly falls on the ice. Loki laughs as he high fives Wanda for tripping him. “We witches gotta stick together” Wanda says as she leans close to him. “You wear my symbol, that may get you brownie points, Princess but it won't save you from my demons” Loki warns. “I got demons too, maybe we can set them up on a date so they leave us in silence” Wanda says. Loki shakes his head but lets her kiss him this time. Steve stares in shock as Loki wraps his arms around her, her lips still on his own. 

“Dammit, I thought he was gay...now I owe so much money...” Stark whined. “Bisexual and you owe me even more, I betted against you all” Loki says in passing. “Hey! Shifting into an intern is cheating, Lokes!” Stark yells. “Make me” Loki says with a wink. 

Loki spins them both and raises their hands up, he used magick to put angel wings on Wanda and a halo. He crafts himself demon wings and horns. Wanda shakes her head but accepts the magick. She uses her own to shift Loki's demonic image into one of a king. Giving him a crown and a wand. Loki raises an eye bow at her. “Much better, my King” Wanda says with a wink. Gods she was gonna be the death of him, he thought.


End file.
